Detective Redfox
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Un caso fácil toma a Gajeel por sorpresa al ser la viva imagen de las sombras de su pasado. Mientras que Levy queda envuelta al cubrir la nota del mismo caso, ahora juntos resolverán la serie de asesinatos.


Los personajes de fairy tail usados en este escrito son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y son usados sin ánimos de lucro

Primer testigo: La escena del crimen

Iba rumbo al lugar que el periódico me había indicado, al parecer dos locos enamorados habían cometido suicidio, par de idiotas que creían que las historias de amor trascienden la muerte cuando a lo mucho llegan a durar 6 meses, en mi opinión no merecía ni una mención en el último párrafo del periódico, pero no era la jefa de reporteros. Llegué al lugar y todo parecía bastante obvio, una escena fuerte para muchos y bastante dramática, Romeo y Julieta estaban hincados en el centro de la sala cada uno con un cuchillo de cocina incrustado en el corazón de su "amante". No mayores de 17 años, seguramente sus padres no los dejaron casarse o ella estaba embarazada, la desesperación y el egoísta sentimiento que todo disculpa los llevaron a matarse, una historia aburrida y telenovelezca, pero vendería como pan caliente.

Comencé a tomar las fotos, el detective y el forense llegarían en cualquier momento y me sacarían de ahí. Llegó, pero nunca imagine que lo fueran a llamar a él, Gajeel Redfox el mejor detective en la ciudad, en mi opinión un desperdicio traerlo a él para resolver algo tan sencillo, pero sus ojos se pasmaron, parecía asustado, una mirada confusa, un terror desconocido para mí, algo que sólo sus ojos podían ver.

-Mcgarden- era serio algo serio si no se burlaba de mi estatura para interactuar, de inmediato volteé extrañada –No publiques nada de este caso, para tu jefe llegaste tarde y los forenses habían recogido todo, además esas fotografías, quiero la única copia- extendió unos cuantos billetes y exigió la memoria de la cámara, se la di sin protestar su forma de actuar me decía que ahí había mucho más y fui absorbida por mi curiosidad quería continuar con la historia.

* * *

Adolescentes y su estúpido juego del amor, la misma historia de siempre, que tan idiotas tenían que ser para realizar un suicidio en pareja, llegué al domicilio 87-R de Miller Ethan, la enana periodista ya estaba haciendo su trabajo de periódico amarillo, aunque desde la puerta tapaba la perspectiva completa no era mucho lo que tenía que investigar de este caso, así que la molestaría un poco como era costumbre, di unos pasos al frente y la escena me paralizo, la estocada limpia, el abrazo y la posé en la que se encontraban hincados y sobre todo el patrón de sangrado. Sólo había alguien capaz de lograr un asesinato tan perfecto, que cualquier novato lo daría por obvio. Miré a la enana y susurre su apellido, si era ese maldito sociópata, nada tenía que salir en los medios, le di para una memoria me llevaría la de esa cámara, olió mi miedo e hicimos el intercambio sin hablar.

Miedo, hacía ya diez años que no lo sentía, parecía irreal lo que estaba experimentando, el rápido latido de mi corazón, el sudor frío en mi nuca y el ligero temblor manos. De la nada sentí cierta presión en mi cuerpo, un reconfortante calor, la periodista me abrazaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Dije un tanto grosero en mi sorpresa –Lo siento fue instintivo, es que estás llorando- dijo rápido, con un tono de vergüenza y cierto rubor en el rostro y fue alejándose un poco, toque mi mejilla y las lágrimas estaban ahí, pero me sentía un poco más calmado –Pero ¿qué sucede? Por lo general estarías maldiciendo al comisionado Dreyar por dejarte un caso tan fácil- me miró directo a los ojos al preguntar –Digamos que mi pasado me persigue- suspiré y saque un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta, ella me lo arrebato al instante –no querrás dejar cenizas en la escena del crimen- barrí los ojos, pero tenía razón.

Si era él, la pluma debería estar en la habitación, miro la escena de muchos ángulos y se encontraba donde lo sospechaba desde el principio estaba en la bolsa de la camisa de "Romeo", -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver la larga pluma blanca en mi mano – Una pluma de cuervo blanco, es la firma del asesino, a partir de ahora nada es una coincidencia- observé con atención a cada detalle, trate de dejar para después los claros mensajes que había dejado para mí en esa escena, saqué mi celular y comprobé mi primera teoría, eran un par de huérfanos secuestrados de los dos orfanatos en los que estuve, al final ni siquiera se conocían. La escena era un recordatorio absurdo de todo lo que había perdido la otra vez, lo hizo tan bien que me descolocó en el primer instante en que lo vi, pero ahora el mensaje era claro, el bastardo había regresado y quería que jugará con él otra vez. De repente mi vista se nublo un poco y empecé a toser, mire la pluma había un fino hilo de metal al final, ya era hora de que apareciera la trampa, pensé para mí. Puse un pañuelo en mi boca y le grité a la reportera que saliéramos de ahí y que no respirará. Al salir por la puerta todo el edificio empezó a quemarse y una pequeña implosión lo dejo en escombros, sus típicos trucos para ocultar evidencia. Volteé a ver a la enana -¿Ya puedo fumar?- sólo asintió –Por cierto vienes conmigo-.

* * *

"vienes conmigo", "vienes conmigo", "vienes conmigo", "vienes conmigo", la frase no paraba de retumbar en mi cabeza, esa noche había sido rara en extremo y esto rosaba lo surrealista, -dije que vienes conmigo, no lo tomes como algo sexual- lo colores me subían al rostro – es sólo protección al testigo- me calme un poco después de la explicación asentí para subir a su auto.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- solté por fin, a pesar de que había vuelto a ser el detective que conocía la tensión se le notaba a kilómetros –Entre menos sepas es mejor- dijo en un rápido bufido, mientras conducía a las afueras de la ciudad, entramos a un deposito dónde estaciono el auto y bajamos, luego tomamos un taxi, iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuché nuestro destino y al llegar no pude hacer más que abrir la boca -¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme a un maldito motel de paso?- mi cara estaba al rojo vivo, la gente pensaría mal de nosotros –Aquí saben guardar secretos, si tanto te intimida estar en una habitación conmigo, puedo pedir dos habitaciones- parecía divertido con mi reacción, baje la mirada al suelo –está bien una habitación- dije en voz baja –Decisión sensata- soltó una molesta risita y entramos en el "honorable" establecimiento.

Después de caminar por unos pasillos me atreví a hablar -En serio solo debo seguirte y confiar en eso de que "tu pasado te persigue"- me tomo de los hombros en el pasillo y me miró directo a los ojos, sentí como ese par de ojos rojos podría atravesar mi alma –Ya te metí demasiado en esto, pero conociéndote no te puedo obligar a nada, te puedo decir que este criminal es más de lo que esta ciudad esta preparada para ver, te puedo decir que como testigo te voy a proteger con todo lo que tengo, pero sólo tu puedes decirme si estás segura que quieres saber la verdad y quiero que estés consiente y pienses como la periodista que eres que conocer una verdad tiene sus consecuencias- Sus palabras me hicieron recordar, mis grandes artículos, mis aventuras como reportera y todo lo tragos amargos que pase por ellas, sin embargo, lo quería saber algo me decía que tenía que saberlo –Quiero la verdad y sus consecuencias- aparto la mirada de mí, abrió el cuarto y dijo – la noche será larga-.

* * *

 ** _Primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja no sé qué tan mal haya quedado, odio leer y sobretodo escribir OoC así que cualquier sugerencia o queja es más que bien recibida._**


End file.
